Recent advances in computing devices have made portable electronic devices increasingly more prevalent. Users often pair different accessories with their electronic devices to add features and/or to customize their electronic devices. Besides adding functionalities to the electronic devices, accessories can be protective in nature or simply aesthetically pleasing adornments, or in some cases be both protective and ornamental in nature. For example, accessories can be articles such as cases and/or folios. In some cases, while portable electronic devices are often equipped with touch screens, accessories can include input devices such as keyboards to provide additional input options to the users as well as to offer protection to the electronic devices.